Search for Valiera Nelson
* * }} The search for Valiera Nelson was the official term coined by Charles for his quest to win her over during the School War and the beginning of the Second School War. History Background information Birth of Valiera Nelson Charles was born on June 8, 1995 to a Fobble mother and mutant father. He somehow had a half brother. Apparently, he attended kindergarten in Germany, Europe. In the meantime, Valiera Nelson was born on August 16, 1995 to Lauren Nelson. In first grade, she was described as being ornery, but also talented and witty. In this year she met a boy named Luke Norris, the two established, if not a close relationship, undoubtedly a cordial one. In sixth grade, she met Preston Rumsworth, who came to respect and possibly fear her, indicating that she may have always been intimidating and a bad person to have as an enemy. In the same year, she joined Facebook, but for some reason, she would eventually create three other accounts. She initially just used her account to announce she was playing Farmville and looking at memes, and used it infrequently. She also learned of a massacre that resulted in at least twenty adolescent casualties, including the culprit's mother, and it saddened her. .]] In the same year that Valiera Nelson began her education at Central Utah Junior High, Lauren and Valiera's birth dad divorced and former took up with Dave Nelson. As a result, Dave adopted Valiera and her siblings and raised her with Laura. She also had an adopted brother, Saul, whom Valiera called "the spoiled one". On at least two occasions, Valiera dated a male adolescent, who used, debased, or took advantage of her, resulting in a distrust for males (even for Charles, who would feel awful for antagonizing her, and Luke Norris, who would show her nothing but kindness). In her freshman year, Valiera befriended a boy named Ray Eliott, and they bonded over making several mistakes together. Enmity with Carrie Little is known about Charles' background apart from his interactions with Carrie, a young girl who he met in 2009 as she consistently came over for band practice with the latter's family. The two had a shaky relationship because Carrie thought his “energy brushed the wrong way”, but they still had one or two civil conversations. Charles hurt her horribly. But upon assessing the situation, Charles was self honest and considered what he had done, and it horrified him. He sincerely apologized to Carrie and sought to make amends, but Carrie bitterly threatened him in response, saying she would kill him if he ever came anywhere near her house or her friends (which is impossible because Charles was already in junior high). When Carrie discovered Charles' account on Instagram and realized it was him, she became furious and threatened to bathe the Earth with his guts, concerning Charles' brother. When Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during band practice, Carrie still refused to forgive him. The following year, Charles ran into Carrie on the road and he once again apologized, swore by his future career he would never hurt her again, and offered to make amends. Carrie broke into a strange smile and said he had talked her into it. Transition to Tower Placement School Valiera went to Orem High School in tenth grade, where she somehow knew Helen McKeen, whom she developed a crush on. She also met a boy named Josh Hogan, who eventually transferred to Tower Placement School. On November 18, she announced on Facebook that she was in a relationship with a boy, presumably Blaise Parton. Over the summer of that year, Valiera began working at a daycare, as she loved children with a passion. It is also known that she began actively using Instagram early in 2010. Eventually, Valiera transferred to Tower Placement for unknown reasons on August 23, 2010, displeasing her as she would rather have stayed at Provo High. When she posted this on Facebook, someone insensitively joked that she would look far cuter were she smiling. On her first day, she met Miranda Patrick during second period and she unexpectedly turned and asked Nelson if she was interested in befriending her. Nelson approved. Nevertheless, during her education at Tower Placement, Nelson did not really befriend other students, having an "inner circle" that consisted of Emily Watson and two or three unidentified males. Still, Watson is not mentioned as consistently hanging around with them. Much like Nelson, Charles did not really make friends with other students, having an "inner circle" of friends that he bore little to no interest in expanding. She also became close with a boy named Bronson. She also met Jamie Thompson, and while there was no confirmed enmity between the two, apart from Jamie thinking Valiera was an uncaring and generally indifferent person, they were not truly friends and never mentioned each other in conversations. Valiera is also known to have "dabbled in sexual intercourse" according to Jamie, who also calls Valiera uncaring. Leah has also suspected this. In December of 2010, Charles encountered a boy named Blaise Parton, who stole his backpack and fled the school with it. Charles pursued him, eventually pinning him to a stop sign before "having a brief tug-of-war over backpack". Charles threatened to beat Parton if he was followed, but Parton did not pursue him. The comets collide At the beginning of eleventh grade, Charles met Valiera Nelson following a game to determine seating that he participated in, but realized that Nelson cleverly did not. Consequentially, she sat discreetly in a seat in the corner next to their teacher. Charles felt strangely drawn to her, he had a good feeling about it, so when he picked his seat, it was next to hers. They also ended up with a boy named Bronson, whom Charles took an immediate liking to, and two unidentified girls making a quintuple table. When Charles introduced himself, Nelson revealed that she worked at a daycare, as she loved children, and she simply had "no time for dumb people". Both of which he found relatable. The following day, Charles greeted Nelson and she responded in an uncharacteristically friendly way, even though she had told him the day before that she did not trade words with other students at all. While Charles developed an instant crush on Nelson (much to the discontent of his parents and Steven Thompson when he found out), she was merely cordial towards him. This resulted in his surprise and strong envy when he saw her hanging out with the same boy who stole his backpack, Blaise Parton, two days after their first meeting. He asked her where she had been, and she insisted that she had fallen asleep. He lamented that they "seemed a bit friendly". He also met a student named Luke Norris, who developed a crush on Charles (probably without Charles' knowledge). The search The madness begins Charles continued trying to appeal to Valiera Nelson. However, Steven Thompson noticed that their relationship was growing more distant but also that more enmity was forming, something also noticed by one of their teachers according to Helen McKeen. On one occasion, Nelson threatened to hit Charles, which he dared her to do in front of twenty students and a teacher. He noticed that Nelson initially showed up for class consistently, but as the term passed, she began attending class for the last twenty or so minutes and eventually every other session, sometimes even weekly and still for brief time periods. He disagreed with Thompson that she and Watson were conspiring during school hours. The week after he met her, Charles pointed out that Nelson claimed not to trade speech with others when he saw her trading text messages with Bronson. Nelson irrationally claimed she only spoke with people she knew, and accused Charles of doing nought but asking her questions about herself. Charles pointed out that it was perfectly normal for friends to get to know each other by asking questions, and joked that she probably wanted him to prattle on about himself. Having learned from Jamie Thompson that Nelson smoked, he asked her if she did. She was laughing with her posse and Charles kept asking, only for her to deny it. He later found her lie on Instagram and questioned her, telling her that smoking was not beneath him either. She doubted that he smoked at all. The first failures A few days later, on September 29, 2011, he met Jamie Thompson, inviting her into his clique, the two developed a close relationship, though Charles found her fun to tease. Steven Thompson noticed that Charles' relationship with Nelson was growing more distant but also that more enmity was forming, something also noticed by one of their teachers according to Helen McKeen. Charles later encountered Luke Norris again, this time in the school library. Norris kept trying to talk to Charles, which he told him was “touching, but annoying”, though apparently agreeable as well. At the beginning of eleventh grade, in the latter half of January 2012, he saw Nelson again and realized, much to his delight, that the two would be sharing classes again. At one point, she told Charles she had lost her mother because someone had followed her to the Main Office, but Charles did not believe her fib, as Lauren Nelson was very much alive. Breaking contact Charles arrived to class at the same time as Valiera Nelson and congratulated her for arriving on time. She sat with a girl named Kayla, whom Charles noticed was far more attentive in class than either of them. He attempted to get her attention, but she stood up and "bolted" to the Main Office. Offended, Charles foolishly followed her there to speak up for himself. One of the office personnel told them to avoid each other in class, and they returned. But thanks to what he gleaned by eavesdropping on her and Kayla, she began talking to him instead and giving him dirty looks. She revealed that she had blocked his Instagram account and accused him of stalking her. With three minutes before class ended , she packed to leave and Charles told her if she was not rude to him, he would not show her antagonism. She ignored him, this final straw goaded him beyond endurance and he pursued her back to the office. On the way to the office, he was met by two members of her posse, who told him to stop following her. He defied their requests, but the Unidentified member of Valiera Nelson's posse}second member persisted and followed them both into the office and threatened to turn Charles in to the police, to which he casually pointed out that they could not arrest him if they were unable to arrest a girl he despised, Emily Watson. Two school administrators beckoned them both into a room and they were forced to create a No-Contact-Contract, forbidding them to communicate by any means. Nelson mentioned several things Charles spitefully called irrelevant and the two staff broke off to speak with both students in person. He told Charles to find other students to befriend, which was redundant as he already had a posse of friends that he navigated the school with. The search continues Eventually, Charles, in a moment of grief and pain, elbowed Nelson in the back on his way to address their Health teacher. He sent Charles outside, but the assault was not charged. By the time he returned home from school, Charles felt extremely guilty for blatantly and unjustifiably taking his harm on Nelson, who had never done anything to him, to a physical level. He punished himself privately by rubbing disinfecting spray all over his left elbow, something he continued to do for four days afterward. At one point, Charles found Blaise Parton pinning Nelson against a wall and furiously challenged him to physical combat on the condition that he did not release Nelson. Parton reluctantly threw Nelson into Charles, leaving him to question if Nelson was losing her nerve. None of them knew Summer Petersen had witnessed this. Stalemate Immediately after Spring Break, Charles led Valiera Nelson outside and they "shared their most sensitive moment yet" together, something which Charles was mesmerized by, which ultimately led him to finally accept her for who she was. He also learned that she had dumped Parton. Three days later, Nelson unfortunately switched schools from Tower Placement, leaving Charles very upset. Charles later encountered Luke Norris in the hallway again and the latter comforted him about Valiera Nelson. When Charles explained how Nelson “disappeared”, Norris realized that the same girl he had encountered on Instagram may be Valiera. He showed Charles her profile and realized, to his utter shock, that his cyber idol and Charles' crush were the same person. They realized that along with Nelson, they had dozens of similarities. Norris, however, refused to give Charles his address since he barely knew him, though he did tell him his school schedule. On Tuesday, Charles met up with Norris at Gate 14. Charles was not known to take part in the First Battle of Tower Placement, which saw the Girl-Team fleeing and agreeing to a peace treaty, but he may have without being noticed by Steven Thompson or Summer Petersen. On the last day of school, Charles and Luke Norris shared “a really sensitive moment” together, which clearly made Charles confused since he was still devoted to Nelson. Throughout the first half of the summer, Charles spent great deals of time making amends with virtually everyone he had hurt in the past. As he felt very anxious at the prospect of approaching Valiera Nelson again, he arranged to leave her for last. The search resumes In the beginning of August, Valiera Nelson began following Charles on Instagram, after Norris reminded her about him. However, when she realized it was him, she became furious and threatened him, aggravating Norris in the process. Having realized that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, Charles gave her a thorough and sincere apology for their enmity during the war. In response, Nelson insisted that she was used to men using or debasing her in some way, filling Charles with understanding and confusing Norris. On August 10, Charles planned to go fishing with Norris, as he was bored with them “just hanging out and going to the gym together”. In mid-afternoon on the following day, Charles came to visit as planned, only to learn that Norris had been severely injured and thankfully hospitalized. Horrified, Charles went to comfort his friend. Aware that Nelson's birthday was coming up, Norris began to fret because he wanted to discharge in time to wish her a happy birthday, as he had come to acknowledge her as one of his best friends and apparently believed Nelson, Charles, and himself, and possibly Patrick, could all be best friends and make an ideal quartet. Charles picked up on this and wished Norris luck in healing on time. Over the next few days, Charles spent up to two hours at a time jogging down the street and watching The Lord of the Rings, both as means to help him take his mind off Norris so he wouldn't worry about him twenty-four-seven. On August 16, in the morning, Charles returned to the hospital right before Norris discharged and the two rode home together. The two hung out there for two hours before Charles returned to his own home. Norris got his wish and he wished Nelson a happy birthday just in time, explaining when asked that he had learned of her birth date through the description on her profile and where he had been since the eleventh. A new year begins When the school year began, Charles entered the building intending to seek out Luke Norris, and encountered somebody named Chris. Immediately afterward, he encountered Miranda Patrick, whom he recognized from photos, prompting Valiera Nelson, who was with her, to run for it. Charles later acknowledged that had he seen the front, not back, of Nelson's head, he would have been terrified and sprinted first. He encountered Nelson and Patrick a second time ascending a flight of stairs, and a third time in the hallway. During their encounters, they still did not say a word. During lunch, Charles encountered Patrick, who was walking solo and gave him the middle finger, letting him deduce that Nelson had told her the boy they encountered was him. (But in all fairness, Nelson may have simply said that they were the same person.) Charles did not encounter Norris until the latter approached his neighborhood for the first time. He apologized for failing to meet up with him as agreed the night before, but Charles was very anxious, and when Norris asked him what had happened, he explained the events of the day and claimed that "all hell has broken loose". Norris left, saying he wasn't supposed to be there, confusing Charles even more. It was later revealed that Charles took General Financial Lit during fifth period, with Patrick, whereas Nelson took it during third. Charles turned and asked her why she had given her middle finger, giving her the benefit of the doubt, but she ignored him. Encounter with Carl Alex's posse On Friday, Luke Norris made a huge mistake that disturbed Charles. That afternoon, he met a girl named Rose Johannson who was with Norris and a boy named Carl. They also met Jamie and Wesley Denkenberger, a boy who loved weed and tripped on his skateboard. Charles jokingly called him an idiot and told him to get up. That night, Charles promised to give Nelson her space for awhile, as he could tell she needed it. On Monday, he briefly spoke with Patrick for the first time and sat with her. The following day, he tried getting a boy named Ray Eliott punished for smoking because he was with several of his other friends and Charles was interested in joining them. Later that day, he saw a glimpse of Nelson and immediately realized she was in a phase where she was furious with the rest of the world, just by seeing the look in her eyes, something Norris later confirmed because she yelled and cursed at the latter for no reason. Two days later, Charles realized Nelson was angry with him for speaking with Patrick or trying to get Ray in trouble. Nelson claimed that if this continued, then "s*** is going to hit the fan". The first meeting Shortly after Labor Day, Charles also met Valiera's younger brother, Nicholas Nelson, when he passed the Main Office on his way to class. The two had a cordial introduction. In the mix, he spoke with his counselor about Nelson, and they agreed that as he had promised to give her space, he should keep his word until a meeting they hoped to schedule for the beginning of October. Three days later, he attended a special class session directed towards Senior students, where he mostly sat, rigid and impassive, and bored. Shortly afterwards, he encountered Nelson again when he met up with his friends, and while he already knew this, Nelson was silently surprised to learn that they had several of the same friends. When Rose left the bench, Charles joked that he and Nelson were "just two losers on a bench", prompting Nelson to scoff and stand up. However, Rose asked him to leave, so as he headed for class, he bade everyone farewell, to which Nelson stated her refusal to respond (ironically doing so in the process). True to his word, Charles wished her well and left, snarkily saying "You're welcome" when she sardonically thanked him for leaving. The second meeting On September 17, Charles and Rose Johannson agreed to meet together at his house so he could help her with her homework. The following morning, he went with Johannson and three of their friends to get food from a gas station. Charles bought her a candy bar. An hour later, he went to the Counseling Office, where he met with his counselor a second time. They decided not to hold the meeting with Nelson until she was more cordial towards Charles. To verify she was being nice, he was given a homework assignment — to record all of the times they met and return to the office when he had three examples concocted. A homework assignment Afterwards, he saw Nelson and Patrick and the three formally acknowledged each other, making example one within the hour. Three days later, Johannson asked if he could meet at her house instead, and he said yes. Unfortunately, Johannson's father prevented her from going, for an unknown reason. During the second encounter, Charles smiled at her and she gave a forced smile in response. The third time, he found her car in the parking lot and Nelson found him examining it curiously. She revealed she was behind him by asking if he was feeling curious, albeit in a confrontational tone of voice. Charles told her her car was very interesting and that he was very artistic like her, prompting her to lower her tone. On September 27, Charles encountered Nelson in the hallway twice, first with Ray, then again with Patrick. He also attended a second special session mandatory for Senior students, but he could find no one he knew to sit with. Finally, he found Nelson and Patrick predictably sitting together on the right of the grandstands in the auditorium. Charles asked if he could accompany them. Nelson nodded, so he sat, but then she stood up and demanded he let her through. He asked her why, and she said she needed no reason, and he moved his foot, allowing her and Patrick to pass. Shortly afterwards, he learned that Nelson refused to meet with him. Meeting the Nelsons Charles met Valiera's brother Nicholas again on October 6 when he requested that Charles' mother pick him up (for unknown reasons) from his apartment. He also met Saul Nelson, who was playfully hiding under his sweater. Charles spoke with them and his half brother, and they proceeded to go to Cracker Barrel, a Southern-styled restaurant, where Charles ordered fruit, french fries, turnip greens, and catfish. Having picked up on Laura's resemblance to the woman he had met in March, and Nicholas having a brother named Saul, Charles questioned the possibility that this was the same Nicholas Valiera Nelson was related to. Intrigued as he was, Charles attempted to put the pieces together by asking Nicholas several questions with a false implication of innocent curiosity, as he even went so far as to confess that he was extremely curious. He did learn, however, that Nicholas did have a sister at Tower Placement and that she had moved in with a friend. When they returned home, Charles retreated to his study while Nelson and Phee played a game of chess. At this point, he realized that Nicholas and Nicholas Nelson were, beyond all doubts, one and the same. Near the end of the game, he told racist jokes with Nicholas and Nick. The former's mother drove Nicholas home afterwards, with Charles in the car, who proceeded home and told his parents of the coincidence, which excited him. He enthusiastically greeted Nicholas a few days later. In the mix, Charles began attending meetings held by a school club called the Gay-Straight Alliance. A proposition During the second meeting of the Gay-Straight Alliance, Charles acquired a door prize — a free ticket to the school dance that was to be held on November 3 — by sheer chance and as a result of sheer fate. Charles considered which friend to bring with him, as he considered several, but the answer quickly occurred to him. He hoped it would be Valiera Nelson, one of the only two people for whom he had failed to find redemption over the summer. He had already found an ideal gift — a peace offering — for her. He posted his proposition on Instagram, hoping Nelson would see it. On October 28, at which point Nelson had not yet seen his message, he ate a strange blend of macaroni cheese for lunch. That night, he went to a place called Rush with his family, including his half brother, which he enjoyed. On Halloween, Charles and Luke Norris discussed their plans for which the holiday would be spent. Charles went trick or treating with a small girl named Carolyn and a couple of high schoolers, which he really enjoyed. He was also finally willing to admit that he had enjoyed watching as a youth. Skirmish in Provo On November 1, Valiera Nelson showed up after Charles tagged her and demanded that he leave her alone, offending him that she took his generosity for granted, and Nelson threatened to get cops involved. Norris pointed out Nelson was acting irrational by quoting Charles, but Charles, remembering what had happened in August, politely asked him not to interfere. He proceeded to ask Nelson how she wanted their problem solved and what she had in mind, pointing out that giving each other space was not working and asking her what she wanted him to do. After she and Will Nelson both verbally abused him, however, all hope of redemption was lost. Still, when he returned to school the following day, he chose to be in a good mood. Charles subsequently followed through with his threat and reported Valiera's three-year history of smoking weed and vaping to school administration. He proceeded to ask someone else, who was already taken. Finding what was lost Killing with kindness Later on, he was approached by Steven Thompson about joining the Armies of Organa. Charles was initially hesitant, but he eventually performed several heroics for them during the Battle of Orem, which, unbeknownst to him for a time, Valiera Nelson discovered and was genuinely awed by. Shortly before this, Charles prepared to go to Tutorial. However, on the way down, he encountered Rose Johannson and two of her friends, and he asked her where Carl was then. She told him to follow her, but then she spotted several people and asked Charles to hold her red backpack. Charles obliged, but not trusting her completely, followed her to the edge of the stairwell after he heard her screaming. To his surprise, he also saw Val Quintana and Ray Eliott behind the door, which was sealed, and Johannson showing them her middle finger after they knocked on it. Matthew left with the two teenagers, but then Charles realized Johannson had led him directly to Carl, who let Quintana and Eliott inside. Charles noticed that "the fire in her eyes had died out...looks genuinely scared but strangely content (as per usual) at the same time". Quintana pleased Charles by complaining about Miranda Patrick, whom Johannson believed deserved a punch in the nose, and they lamented that they always woke up smelling like smoke, angering Charles, who realized Nelson had never truly given up on smoking. The four had a merry conversation as they headed for the alcove near the science classrooms. He would see her again the following day, at which point he lamented his utter lack of progress. In the mix, he also began bonding with Rose Johannson until his mother Leah placed a restraining order on them. A month later, Charles claimed to have seen Quintana entering a room when he was half awake, half unconscious. Making amends Eventually, Charles and Val Quintana finally began to get along at long last. She also told him she did not care if he supported the Armies of Organa as she had no real loyalty to the Cavaliers of Thornton and asserted that he didn't need to feel disloyal. On March 11, he saw himself with his cousin and Quintana sitting together at a grey table. He and his cousin briefly went over their literary collaboration together, but Quintana butted in to childishly correct his grammar. Unable to take her intense gaze directly, Charles found it just as hard to look away as she inched in towards him until their faces were mere centimeters apart. He told her there was nothing wrong with using "twenty eleven" instead of "two thousand eleven", and she shook her head, making her hair whip his face lightly, and then he came to. Around this time, Charles and Val Quintana began to bond together, with him doing everything in his power to prove he could take good care of her. In spite of his remarkable compassion and loyalty, Valiera did not always act grateful for his care for her. Both Charles' morale and schooling seemed to improve with Quintana's approval, as his grades leveled up considerably and he began developing a much brighter demeanor. It is known that his attendance record began improving as well. Healing what was broken On March 28, he had another dream about Val Quintana, in which they were shopping alone, at a grocery store named , and they agreed they had moved on from their pasts and therefore, were free. Curiously, they were with Leah, Nicholas, Charles' half brother, and Nicholas Nelson. When Charles woke, his confidence was bolstered that this dream would come true, as he and Quintana were already friends. On March 31, Charles hung out at Val Quintana's house and they ate dinner together. Quintana served small portions of "dry" wine, though she was alarmed when Charles enjoyed it. At some point before this, he brought Quintana to his house and she met his parents. Val Quintana's revelation On April 9, Charles and Leah picked up Val Quintana and they resolved to go to Wendy's, which coincidentally happened to be one of Quintana's favorite restaurants, together. Johannson texted Charles and asked if she could join them as a third wheel, which Charles approved of. Upon returning home with take-out, Quintana, Johannson, and Charles all discussed the ethics of the Cavaliers of Thornton and Quintana revealed that Natalia Thornton had recruited the hugely mutated avatar of a solar body, named Charlie Corner, to her cause. Johannson also flirted with Nicholas, looked at memes on Charles' half brother's phone, and frowned when Nicholas kept giving Quintana dirty looks. Rose fed Charles' stepfathers' pet goose an apple while Charles held his phone's flashlight for her and Quintana encouraged her to approach the goose and not be frightened. Charles and Leah drove them both home, where Quintana hugged Charles, covering up by saying she was getting the door, but Charles gave her a knowing smile and, without a word, got into the car. On April 12, Charles asked if Quintana could come over the following day. Leah denied, but she did suggest he invite Johannson over instead. Despite this, the two of them lost contact because Johannson felt betrayed by him. On April 17, Charles was reluctantly informed by Quintana that she was moving to Arizona. Maintaining contact Charles had, for the last two months, been helping Quintana open up. By the beginning of May, Charles had entirely mended his relationship with Val Quintana and they became close friends. Throughout the month, he frequently contacted her. On May 23, Val Quintana returned to Provo from Salt Lake City to go swimming with Charles. She asked if he was disconsolate over the idea of Will Ostler joining them, and he reluctantly agreed. While they were relaxing in the hot tub, Quintana posted a photo of them on Instagram, which was seen by Summer Petersen. She proceeded to reveal she had a more pressing motive for her return, as she intended to warn Charles that the Cavaliers of Thornton knew about the ambush planned by the Armies of Organa at Tower Placement School, and that she intended to compensate Natalia Thornton by consenting to her wish to work more closely with her for the remainder of the war. Infiltration of GT-3 Base The following day, Charles took part in the Infiltration of GT-3 Base. He had a more personal motive for going, however. To his surprise, he learned that Val Quintana had been impregnated by her boyfriend and had kept it a secret from him, leaving him to ponder the reasons. During the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Charles realized the real purpose of the Boy-Team and Girl-Team after witnessing the Cavaliers' liberation from Natalia Thornton's curse. This emotional revelation, coupled with Val Quintana's indifference to whom he joined and Luke Norris' commitment to the Armies of Organa, finally compelled him to openly join the organization until he found his own living quarters the following year. Aftermath Charles would become of age less than two weeks after the Cavaliers' defeat. For his birthday, he invited several people, including Nicholas Nelson and Christina. To his surprise, Nicholas agreed to come and gave him ten dollars of birthday money. His family picked him up and they departed with several other individuals. After the movie ended, they went to the park. To Charles' surprise, the entire Nelson family arrived from in a corner, including Valiera. He learned that she arranged to go on a road trip to Wyoming with her friends. He noticed that she spent most of the party isolating either on her phone or in conversation with Lauren, looking uncomfortable when Charles sat by her before warming up to it. Leah asked Charles to introduce her, so he did, and Nelson said she was glad they were acquainted. Eventually, Charles began dating Val Quintana, leaving his current relationship with Luke Norris a mystery. He may have already been dating her as early as her eighteenth birthday and helping her care for the child she unwittingly conceived with Phillip. Both of them accompanied Steven Thompson to the Cave of the Gargoyle in 2016, flying on Team One, in an attempt to destroy the International Alliance and doubly rescue prisoners Vincent Organa, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10. The fleet converged on the Gemotre, Charles flew with Quintana and Norris. Quintana's ship was shot down in the battle and for a moment it appeared that they would not be able to defeat Zira's fleet. Nerved by this, Charles continued fighting oncoming skyfighters. Eventually, he landed near Quintana's skyfighter and pulled her out of the wreckage before hugging her tightly, and he held his arm around her with equal vigor as President Roxanne Waterston arrived at the scene. Both Charles and Nelson were given sixty thousand dollars of reward money for their contributions to toppling the International Alliance. It is unknown what became of them afterwards. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Category:2010s events Category:Events of the School War Category:Events of the Second School War